Traditional techniques for securing applications and/or computing systems from attack by potential security threats are becoming less effective as computing environments change. For example, traditional computing environment perimeters, e.g., firewalls, were placed at choke points within private networks to protect the applications and computing systems within the private network. A traditional computing environment perimeter may have been useful in protecting applications from external potential security threats when the applications were hosted within the private network or intranet. However, because current computing practices include hosting applications in cloud computing environments (e.g., that are external to the private network) for access by computing systems within the private network, the traditional computing environment perimeter of the private network has become a less effective tool for protecting hosted applications. Traditional computing environment perimeters are also less effective at protecting against back door attacks, and encouraged users to enter and leave through network back doors.
What is needed is a method and system for providing a virtual asset perimeter that provides protection through an elastic perimeter and that includes and incorporates trusted or vetted assets.